Imaginary
by Chach-A-Lot
Summary: Hermione is haveing Night Terrors. There is only one way to get away form it all!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything like that but I do own the plot.  
  
The song is by Evanescence  
  
A/N: Hey! Yet another song fic! YAY! This is deticated to a friend of mine who had a Night   
  
Terror. I won't mention any names or give any info on this person so don't ask. It was ment to  
  
be a secret and it will stay a secret! Well, you know who you are. So babe this is for you! This  
  
song's not really about night terrors but it works.   
  
=/\_/\=  
  
~I linger in the doorway  
  
Of alarm clock screaming  
  
Monsters calling my name~  
  
Her eyes shot open once again. This was all to familiar. She couldn't move, paralyzed.   
  
Paralyzed by fear. She was aware of the curtain in front of her face, yet she was also aware  
  
of the mosters. The monsters that were calling her. The monsters in her head, in her Night   
  
Terror. They would get her, they told her so. She saw them reaching out to her, calling her  
  
name. She could hear them like they were Lavender or Parvati, telling her to wake up. Like they  
  
were right next to her.   
  
This was the third Night Terror this week. Very rarely did she sleep through the night,  
  
very rarely did she ever have sweet dreams. It had been that way for almost a month. A month  
  
that started out in nightmares, but turned into more.  
  
She felt icy cold fingers grasp her ankle. WAIT! Where was her blanket? It was over  
  
her foot a second ago. She felt it, the monster, pulling her off of her bed. Suddenly, she jerked  
  
into consciousness. She was on the ground. She looked at her ankle. It was normal. When would   
  
this end? It was all in her head, she knew this. Or she thought this. It was to real to be fake.  
  
She could actually feel the monsters grabbing her. Sometimes she would wake up with sores on her  
  
arms, where she would remember something grabbing her. How could this be? All the dream   
  
therapists said all they were were bad dreams, but to her they were so much more.  
  
~Let me stay  
  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
  
Where the raindrops   
  
As they're falling tell a story~  
  
All she wanted was to get away from this. No one knew, no one would ever know if she  
  
could help it! All she wanted was to dream, once again, of flying. Flying through the wind and   
  
the rain. She wanted to be able to hear each story. The stories that weren't told, or forgotten.  
  
Each and every raindrop held one. She longed to hear the tales the wind told as it blew through   
  
her hair. As it whispered it's secrets to her. Secrets that she would hold dear to her all of her  
  
life.   
  
She wanted to be safe, form all of the bad things that haunted her. She wanted never to   
  
sleep again. To just lie there in her world.  
  
~In my field of paper flowers  
  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me~  
  
She walked down into the common room, that was deserted. It was late. She walked over  
  
to the couch and staired into the fire.   
  
"Hermione?" a distant voice called.   
  
"Hmm?" she answered.  
  
"What are you doing up?" it asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, Harry."  
  
"Oh, do you want me to stay up with you?"   
  
"No, I'll be ok."  
  
Harry turned and went back up to bed.   
  
Hermione sighed. She wished she could tell him, but she couldn't. He would never   
  
understand. He would think she was nuts. She was scaired. Mabey, if he would have understood her  
  
a little more she would have told him, but he didn't get her. No one did. So she kept it buried   
  
deep inside.  
  
She layed down on the couch and closed her eyes. She imagined the world she visited  
  
so often. The world of an endless field, she could live in forever. A field of paperflowers.  
  
She was laying in the flowers looking up at the candy clouds that floated in the purple   
  
sky. She loved this world. She wished nothing to take her from it. But soon was jerked out of the  
  
trans by footsteps thudding down the stairs.   
  
"Hermione you'd better get a shower classes start soon." said Ron.  
  
"Ok, I'll meet you in the great hall." she said and climed the steps to the girls dorms  
  
and bathroom.  
  
~Don't say I'm out of touch  
  
With this rampant chaos - your reality  
  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape~  
  
She walked into the great hall, and took a seat across from Ron and Harry, who suddenly  
  
got quiet. They both looked at her.  
  
"Hermione, we're worried." said Ron.  
  
"About what?" she asked.  
  
"About you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, lastnight I came down, and you were up, and this morning you were still up." said  
  
Harry.  
  
She didn't want to be bothered about that right now. They didn't know about her world,   
  
and they wouldn't understand it.   
  
~In my field of paper flowers  
  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me~  
  
She started to pretend she was in her world again but was interrupted.  
  
"Are you feeling well?" asked Ron.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Are you sure? Because first it's no sleep, and now you're dozeing off!"  
  
"You're not my father, you don't have to check on me."  
  
"Sorry Hermione, we are worried." Harry protested.   
  
"HARRY! I'M FINE! STOP WORRING! LIFE IS HORRIBLE AS IT IS! YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO MAKEING  
  
IT ANY WORSE!" she screamed earning the attention of the whole hall. She picked up her stuff and  
  
ran out of the hall.  
  
She walked out onto the grounds. She couldn't think strait she just wanted to hit   
  
something, anything. She didn't care just get all the frustration out. Instead of takeing the  
  
road to violence, she did something else.  
  
~Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
  
Cannot cease for fear of silent nights  
  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
  
The goddess of imaginary light~  
  
She screamed. As loud as she could. She couldn't stop, she wouldn't! She was scared that  
  
if she stoped she would never be able to get through this. She feared that if she stopped she  
  
would live the rest of her life in silence, and this scream was the only thing keeping her open,  
  
keeping her with her friends, makeing all that she did wrong by never telling them right.  
  
She wanted to go into a deep sleep and dream, and she wanted to dream about good things.  
  
Things like babys, roses, happiness. She wanted to dream not have a nightmares. She hated her   
  
life. What caused them. That was a mystery. Only one thing could stop them, she knew, it was the  
  
goddess of imaginary light. So she layed down in the still dewed grass, and went to her place,  
  
the only place she could be happy. She wished she could stay there forever.  
  
~In my field of paper flowers  
  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me~ 


End file.
